The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmupizza’. ‘Zanmupizza’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flower date around week 37, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmupizza’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent id 30608 (not patented) with the male parent id 22173 (not patented). Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmupizza’ differ from plants of its parent in ray floret color. The ray florets of the seedling are purple, while they are red in the female parent and light pink in the male parent.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2008. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmupizza’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2008 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new plant, after another 5 days rooted plant are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.